Mean Girls
by Love's to blame
Summary: When people mistake Queen Bee Rosalie's kindness for weakness and try to overthrow her, will she be able to hold on to her crown?


**Stage 1: The mistake**  
I turn around to the back of the class to see if the girl was still staring, she was. During the middle of study hall, I noticed that some mousy girl had been staring at my friends. I chose to ignore her, but when I felt eyes on the back of my neck, I had to turn to her once more.

"Who the hell is that chick?" I whispered to my two best friends, and partners in crimes. They were also known as the redheaded vixen Victoria and the shopaholic pixie (never say that to her face because she's not all about fashion and she's too much of an imp to be considered a pixie) Alice.

If I was the queen, they weren't my ladies-in-waiting but rather the princesses, not as hated, but just as bitchy. But that was only to the people who didn't know who we really were. We were actually sweet (to each other), but because we were so elite, we were labeled as bitches who spread rumors and talked shit about people behind their backs. This isn't true at all, 1. Only jealous people start rumors and 2. Why talk about someone behind they're back, when it's so much more fun to say it to their face?

Victoria turns around from where she was sitting next to me, and looked at the girl. "That's the Fawn chick"

Alice rolls her eyes "Its Swan" she corrected. "We've gone to school with her since like the second grade"

Me and my redheaded second in command stare at the petite black haired girl in confusion, again she rolls her eyes "She's the one who used to follow us around on the play ground"

I snapped my fingers as I realized who the girl was "Isabelle Swan?"

Alice shrugged. "I guess, I don't know the girl that much."

I glanced back at the girl once more. "I think I'm going to do my good deed for life."

Victoria grabbed my arm, knowing exactly what I was thinking. "Don't do it" she pleaded "We don't know her. How do we know she's plastic material?"

The 'plastics' was a nickname we gave ourselves after we saw the movie "Mean Girls". It was supposed to be ironic because we aren't like the girls in the movie, but no one else got the memo and thought we were sending a message that we acted like those girls. We just laughed it off to stupidity.

"It's worth a shot" I tell her. "If she's been our groupie for the past ten years, then I think she deserves to hang with us before we graduate"

Victoria sighed "Fine, but if this bites you in the ass, I will only refrain from saying 'I told you so' until you get her back."

I rolled my eyes as I ruffled her hair. "You're such a good little puppy" I tease.

Victoria glared at me and smacked my hand before turning to Alice. "Have you bitches been smoking without me?"

Without waiting for Alice's answer, I got up and walked over to the girl. Her eyes widened in shock as she noticed me approaching, and I shot her my mega-watt smile.

"Hi" I held out my hand. "I'm Rosalie"

"I-I-I know" she stuttered and shook my hand. "Isabella"

"So it's Isabella not Isabelle" I thought "I was somewhat close".

"Well me and my girls-" I turned to them. Alice waved, while Victoria just looked Isabella over.

"We're wondering if you wanted to hang out with us after school, maybe go shopping."

The pencil that Isabella was holding fell out of her hand and dropped to the floor. I bent down and picked it up. "Well, call me and we'll discuss the deets" I took a piece of paper off of her desk and quickly scribbled my name down on it.

Isabella just nodded as she looked up at me, and quite frankly she was starting to creep me out.

"Well bye" I handed her, her pencil and quickly went back to my friends.

"What did you tell her" Alice asked as soon as I sat back down.

"I invited her shopping?"

"Do you think she's going to go?" Victoria questioned.

Alice looked at Isabella then back at us. "She needs to go"

…

After school, as me and my girls we're walking to my M3, I got a text. I quickly opened my phone and saw that Isabella has taken me up on my offer.

"Damn she wasted no time, did she?" Victoria commented.

"Well she did wait three hours until school was over" Alice joked.

I rolled my eyes at the both of them. "Can you please refrain from being rude and snarky until after she gets to know us and learns that we aren't actually serious?" I asked.

Alice sighed but agreed.

"So you want me to be fake?" Victoria asked

I shook my head. "No, but you know that good side that you have, that's usually eclipsed by the bad?"

Victoria nodded.

"Let her see that and then let her get to know the real you" I advised.

My redhead nodded. "Fine, so when are we meeting this hoe?"

I gave her a dirty look and she smiled sheepishly at me.

"What?" she asked "I'm just kidding"

"Don't let the bitch in you slip again" I warned.

She looked at me with sad green eyes full of false-sorrow. "I won't"

"Better not" I told her before texting Isabella to meet us at my house in twenty minutes.

Three hours later, we stumbled into my room and began transforming the ugly ducking into a gorgeous Swan. Isabella showed up at my house before we even got there. Even with our short StarBucks stop that shouldn't have been possible unless she never went home. I chose to overlook it and let her get into my backseat with Alice before we headed to the mall for some quick shopping.

Although it wasn't a school night, we could only stay for a short while; we had to start Isabella's makeover as soon as possible. If she was going to be friends with the most popular girls in school, she couldn't do it looking the way she did.

"So what should we start on first?" Victoria asked.

Every since I first saw her earlier today, my eyes kept going to Isabella's eyebrows and I longed to pluck them. "How about those bushy ass eyebrows" I whispered.

She nodded in agreement and picks up a pair of tweezers. "Be still" she told Isabella "this will only stop for a second"

Alice began to go through the bags on my bed, already planning out Isabella's outfits for the next two weeks.

"Hey Isabella" Alice called.

Isabella tried to look at her while attempting to stay perfectly still for Victoria. "Yeah?"

"Can we nickname you Bella?" Alice asked "I think it just sounds better"

She nodded eagerly before Victoria grabbed her chin to force her to stay still. "Unless you want to look utterly ridiculous, you need to keep your ass still" The redhead said and I smiled as I realized that Bella has been somewhat accepted by us.

A few hours later we're finally done and with her brows plucked, some light make-up and a new wardrobe, Bella looked like she could actually be one of us.

"What do you think?" I asked my girls as we watched our new brunette friend look at herself in the mirror.

"I kinda like her" Alice said.

Victoria shrugged. "She's still not one of us, but I think she has potential"

Just as I'm about to comment Bella picked up a picture and turned to me.

"Who are these boys?" she asked.

I walked over to her and took the picture. It was one of me, my girls, and our boyfriends, Emmett, James, and Jasper with their friends Edward and Jacob. I let her know who everyone is and before I can say who's off limits Victoria opened her mouth.

"The blondes and the curly brunette are taken by us but feel free to have the other two" She said, only Alice and I know that there's a hidden threat. If Bella goes for one of our boys, there's going to be some trouble.

Bella nodded and stared down at the bronze haired boy. "I think I like Edward"

I smiled and wrapped an arm around her, as a mother would do her child. "Well then I guess we're just going to have to introduce you two"

I started to walk out of the room so I can make the phone call in private, but I paused when I passed by Victoria. "This can be her test" I whispered to her. "If the boys accept her then she's one of us"

"Okay" she agreed and I continued walking out.

...

Thirty minutes later, I sit in Emmett's lap as I watch my friends around me. James and Victoria are cuddled up in my bed, while Alice sits beneath them on the floor with Jasper. Jacob and his latest conquest, Leah, are in a corner talking quietly. The people that I'm most interested in are Bella and Edward. Already she's getting cozy with him, it's a little too soon for my taste but she's a bit naïve and will soon learn.

Mentally, I gave myself a pat on the back. I love happy ending and this just may be one. I knew they were going to hook up ever since I introduced the two of them. Edward took one look at her and instantly started drooling. I thanked the heavens that the boys were in college and didn't grow up around here. That way it was like Bella was getting a fresh start, due to the fact they didn't know she used to be a loser.

Edward whispered something in Bella's ear and she got a huge smile on her face as she started nodding. Just seeing it made me smile, and I had to know what they were talking about.

"Girl talk" I called as I got up, Alice and Victoria were the only ones to copy me. "Bella, Leah, I'm talking to you too"

We quickly left the room and I lead them downstairs to the kitchen. As soon as the door closed I turned to Bella. "What did Edward tell you?" I asked.

She blushed and her whole face turned red. "He asked me out" she whispered.

Alice squealed and hugged her "I'm so happy for you" she said. "Is this your first boyfriend?"

Bella face gets even redder as she nodded.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Leah rolling her eyes. She sees me looking and shrugged innocently. I just mouthed 'be nice' to her.

...

Monday morning, I picked Bella up for school (after I got my girls of course) there's a huge smile on her face and bags under her eyes. Instantly I know, she must have been talking to Edward all night on the phone.

"So how's Eddie?" I asked the second she slid into my backseat.

Bella blushes. "He invited me to his birthday bash next week"

I nodded in approval. Edward's birthday bash was probably the party of the year at WU, where the boys went to school. It was strictly invite only and Bella getting invited meant that she just may have what it takes to be a plastic.

A few minutes later I parked in my spot and stepped out of the car. Bella soon followed me and I watched everyone's reaction to her. People looked at her in either shock or confusion. I could easily tell apart those who knew who she was and those who thought she was a new student.

Bella blushed at the attention and turned to me for advice.

"Just act like you don't even notice them" I tell her before walking off to class.

The next time I see Bella is at lunch. I'm sitting at my usual table in the middle of the cafeteria with Victoria and Alice. The blushing brunette takes a seat across from Victoria and next to Alice.

"OMG you guys will never believe what just happened" she said, her voice full of excitement. "Mike Newton grabbed my ass and I was like 'WTF! Don't put your fucking hands on me!'"

I can only stare at her speechless, as I wondered what happened to the mousy girl she used to be just a few short days ago. I looked at Victoria and Alice to see if they noticed the difference, but they're too busy talking to Bella about how high school boys were immature and such pigs. For some reason I want to snort 'how would Bella know? She's never dated a guy before, but I don't in fear that I would be seen as jealous.

* * *

**Stage 2: Dethroned**

Two days later, Bella is the buzz of the school. It's as though people just can't stop talking about her. And when she's not the topic of discussion, it's how I'm using Bella to 'look good.'  
Because I don't have the desire to set everyone straight, I do nothing to stop these rumors. Besides I'm too busy watching Bella change. No longer does she sit in the corner at the back of the room, now she sits in the desk next to me. Currently, she's sitting on top of it as she discusses the party she's planning on throwing this weekend.

"So Ro-ro, are you going with Emmett to my baby's fan-fucking-tastic par-tay?" she asked.

There are so many things wrong with that sentence, I slightly tense, before taking a deep breath to calm myself. "My name is Rosalie, not Ro-ro. I don't do nicknames" I told her. "And of course I'm going with Emmett. Who else would I bring?"

"I don't know" she said softly and her voice trailed off. She averts her eyes away from me for a quick second. If I didn't know any better, I would think that to any one listening to our conversation, she was giving them the impression that I was cheating on Emmett. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mike Newton looking at me in interest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" I hissed to her.

She gives me an innocent smile and is bold enough to look me dead in the eye. "I'm not doing anything Ro-ro"

"It's Rosalie" I corrected with a glare.

Bella sighed. "I know but it just doesn't fit with the rest of us. We all have nicknames but you don't. It's Vicki, Ali, Bella and Rosalie" she said my name with a frown as though it tasted bitter in her mouth. The bell rings before I can respond, Bella quickly grabbed her things and got up. "Ta-ta Ro-ro" she waved her fingers at me, then flips her hair as she walked away.

I stared after her, wondering what kind of monster did I create. Finally I realize that I'm Rosalie Hale and she's just an ex-loser who needs a wake-up call. I get my phone out of my purse before I sling it over my shoulder. After sending a quick text, telling Alice that I would be late to our next class and to cover for me, I quickly followed after Bella.

I step out of the classroom just in time to see her long brown hair whip around a corner. My six inch heels clack against the tile floor as I walk down the hall and turn the same corner as Bella.

What I saw made my eyes widen but for some reason it didn't surprise me. Bella was leaning against a locker with Tyler Crowley hovering over her. He had a hand in her hair and she looked up at him giggling.

I'm in disbelief, Just yesterday Bella was all over Edward and now she's chummy with Tyler. I can't help but think "poor Edward." He had high standards when it came to girls, so to say he had fallen for Bella was an understatement.

Slowly Tyler lowered his head and kissed Bella. That's when I decided I had seen enough. I cough to make my presence known and both heads quickly turn towards me. Tyler looks me over with a smile on his face. "Hello Rosalie" he drawled out.

Bella glared at me before hitting him.

He turned back to her, obviously annoyed. "What?" he asked

She pouted "What about me?"

I rolled my eyes at her blatant attempt to be flirty, didn't she know that coy was the best way to go for a girl like her.

"What about you?" Tyler questioned, before he stepped away from Bella. He began to walk in my direction and paused just as he was about to walk pass by me. "Call me" he said while he looked back at Bella.

Just to show Bella who was number one, I nodded. "I'll think about it" I replied with a wink.

A goofy smile appeared on Tyler's face as he walked away.

"Must you be such a hoe, Ro-ro?" Bella hissed once he was out of ear shot.

"Funny" I told her "I was just about to ask you the same thing"

Bella flipped her hair in annoyance. "If you want to keep your reputation, you should learn not to test me"

I raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?" I questioned.

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" she asked "I'm fairly certain you heard me loud in clear, or did you lose your hearing along with your popularity"

"Oh I heard you" I said. "Its just I believe you're mistaken, I'm number one around here, not you, so stop acting like you're the queen bee when we both know that it's me"

Bella laughed softly; it was fake, harsh and just annoying. "You used to be queen bee. I can ruin your rep in an instant. My father's chief of police, all I have to do is tell him that I think you're doing drugs at school and he'll be searching your locker in minutes. He may not find anything but that won't matter, everyone will believe what they want to believe and you'll be seen as nothing more than a crack whore"

"Why would you even do that?" I asked her, although I held my composure I was somewhat unsure of myself inside. I was already seen as a bitch, could I handle any more rumors?

"Because for years I wanted to be a part of your group and you just ignored me." She said coolly "I used to fantasize about you inviting me to play with you, but you didn't even know I existed. You don't even realize how much I've been a part of your childhood. You just sat up on your pedestal as the queen of the world and everyone bowed down at your feet, including me. But you didn't even notice your most faithful worshiper. I loved you, but you didn't love me. So now you're going to pay"

I tried to bite back my tongue but I can't hold back my words. "Are you fucking mental?" I asked her. "What kind of shit is that?"  
She stared me down as she walked past. "You'll see"

...

And the next day I found out exactly what she meant when Alice and Victoria called me early that morning on three way.

"Guess who just called us?" Victoria rushed out as soon as I pick up the phone.

"Who?" I asked.

"Bella" Alice answered "We had that bitch all wrong. We thought she was all sweet and nice" Alice paused for dramatic effect. "She isn't" she continued in mock horror.

The possibilities of what she told them swirled around in my mind, I think back to what she told me earlier and wonder if the stupid broad threatened them as well. "What happened?"

"She told us that if we don't drop you, she'll make our last year of school a living hell" Victoria replied before gasping. "I just figured out why we liked her so much" she said.

"Why?" I questioned even though I don't have to, Victoria was going to tell me why regardless.

"Because she reminds us of you" she replied.

The idea seems so hilarious that I can't help but laugh. "If you says so" then I remember Bella's threat. "Does she not realize that without us she's nothing?" I asked.

"Obviously not" Alice said. "but maybe we should show her just how much of a loser she still is"

"I like the way you think" I told her. We then spend the next few hours devising a plan to overthrow 'Queen Bella'.

...

The next day as I go to school by myself, while Alice picked up Victoria and Bella. This is all part of our plan, we're going to make Bella think that she's on top, before we pull the rug out from underneath her. When I entered the old brick building, I realized that Bella has been doing some scheming of her own.

As I walked down the halls that once belonged to me, everyone turns and whispers. I scoffed mentally, do they not know that I know that they're talking about me? I tried my best to ignore them as I continue to make my way to homeroom, but in the back of my mind I can't help but wonder what was the current nasty rumor about.

Ten minutes later, I forget all about what happened in the halls as the bell rang signaling the start of class. I'm reminded of it when Bella glares at me as she makes her way to the back of the class. I silently thanked the heavens for the seating chart, it will always remind Bella of her true status.

Alice turned around to me and gives me an apologetic look. Her eyes went over to Bella and she quickly turned around. I turn to look at the evil bitch and she smirks at me. I so want to smile back as I think of what was in store for her but that will only make her suspicious so I don't, instead I just turn back to the front of the class.

A few seconds later I get a text.

_Have fun in your reign as the queen of sluts._

It reads. Even if there wasn't a contact attached to the message, I still would have known who it was from, Bella. Once again I want to fuck with her and send her back a text that says "you're up next for the crown" but I don't. I hold it all in. my time for revenge will come soon and I can't have her expecting it.

The thought that Bella will soon get what's coming to her helps me throughout my week. That's what stops me from saying rude things to the people who gossip about me. That is what keeps me from attacking Bella and ripping all her hair out. But most of all that's what secretly allows me to keep my crown as Queen Bee. I'm one step ahead of Bella, even if she doesn't know it, so in my mind that means I'm above her.

* * *

**Stage 3: The Queen is back**

Three weeks later I get my chance to inflict well deserved pain onto Bella. Edward's party had finally come around and that was one event that I was going to remember for the rest of my life. One surprise visitor was what I was counting on to make this night be one of the best of my life. My fingers were crossed as I wished for a perfectly chaotic evening.

The second I entered the crowded house party all eyes turned on me in my black strapless mini. That was the best thing about Edward's party, no one from my school was invited so the other guests didn't know anything about that stupid rumor of me giving Coach Danner a blow job after school. The only thing better than that was if the night went as planned, everyone at school would make up their own versions of what happened and it would spiral out of control.

A few minutes after my arrival, Bella entered the party. She was soon followed by my girls. Her eyes landed on me and she glared, I just rolled my eyes and turned back to Emmett, who's aware of everything that's going on. Instead of going over to her and saying something I decided to let Bella enjoy her last few moments of popularity before I destroy her.

For the next two hours, I slowly sipped on a wine cooler as I discreetly watched Bella as she clung to Edward, attached to his side like a leach, never letting him out of her sight. I rolled my eyes at how pathetic she looked and every so often I checked my watch to see when my 'special guest' would arrive. Although he wasn't invited, I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind his presence after he revealed some surprising secrets about Bella.

I wasn't going to do anything petty like tell everyone how she cheated on Edward and kissed a few boys. No, I was going to embarrass her to the point where she wouldn't dare show her face in school ever again. I flipped open my cell phone to check the time and what do you know it's show time. My head turns to the door just in time to see Tyler Crowley walk through the door.

One would think that he wouldn't be too big of a threat to Bella, she could easily pretend that he wasn't there. However, I knew that after years of being ignored by her peers she wanted nothing more than to be loved. She wanted it so bad, that she just may be willing to do anything to get it. This was not a party of her peers, these people didn't love nor hate her, they simply didn't care. High school was a different game, those were the people who mattered. Bella already had Alice and Victoria, and she knew I wasn't very fond of her at the moment, so there was no one here to really impress. That's where Tyler came in. My plan was to see how far she would go. It was mean, it was cruel and she deserved it. No one crossed me and got away with it, especially not some wannabe.

Ten minutes after his entrance Bella finally parted from Edward and made her way over to his side. Ever since our encounter in the hall, she has been trying harder and harder to win him over, to make him another one of her pawns. However, she's quite unaware that his loyalty belongs to this queen. Not only that, he's nothing special, just one of many. But because of who she once was, who she still is, she fell for my trap.

A few whispers later, Bella slips away from the party and goes upstairs with Tyler under the pretense that he just wants to talk in private. As soon as the faux-queen disappears Alice and Victoria come to my side, both wearing masks of sympathy.

"Are you really going to go through with this?" Alice asked.

I rubbed my temple as I think my plan over once more. Maybe tricking Bella into sleeping with Tyler and broadcasting it to the party is a little too much.

I sighed, maybe this is a little too much. "She still has to pay"

Victoria smirked "Oh she will" she pointed at Edward who is looking around, most likely searching for his girl.

A sly smile finds its way on my face as I realize what's going on in the redhead's devious mind. "Edward" I called out over the music. He turned to me, a questioning look on his face. I point to the stairs. "She's up there"

He mouthed his thanks before quickly going to get Bella. I silently laughed with my girls, as we waited for the drama to unfold. Following behind Edward, with my phone in tow, I wondered if

I would be lucky enough to capture an image of Bella in a compromising position. I may have decided to spare her public humiliation but she was going to be blackmailed into correcting that rumor then shrinking back into her corner in the back of the classroom.

Two steps in front of me, Edward opened the door to his bedroom to find Tyler with his pants down and Bella kneeling in front of him. I quickly snapped a picture, then hurried down stairs to give the three some privacy. As I walked down the stairs I caught the eyes of my girls and I winked as I held up my phone, letting them know that I am victorious.

I waited until Monday to show Bella the image that I have. I switched cars with Alice and keep the tinted windows rolled up so that Bella has no idea that it's me she's getting into the car with. It isn't until she's in the passenger seat and with her seat belt buckled that she realizes that I'm not Alice. Before she could object, I slammed down on the gas and sped off.

"What do you want?" she spat.

I turned to her with a fake smile "I just wanted to show you something I found to be very interesting" I flipped open my phone and up pops the picture I took at the party two nights before.

Bella gasped when she saw it. "How did you get that?"

I smirked. "I have my ways. Now if you don't want this getting out, I have a proposition for you" I wait for her to interject, but she says nothing. I take her silence as agreement. "You're going to fix everything." I told her. "Reverse it to how it once was before I took pity on you"

I patiently waited for an answer and it isn't until we're at school that I get it. "Okay" she whispered before grabbing her backpack and getting out of the car.

Throughout the school day I hear whispers of Bella's lie and betrayal. Slowly, I return to my former status but instead of jealousy all I feel is pity towards me. This is not what I wanted. By lunch time I have had enough. As I sit with my girls, my eyes keep going over to where Bella eats alone.

"What are you doing?" Victoria asked following my gaze.

I shrugged "she seems lonely"

"She deserves it after how she betrayed us" Alice said.

I nod but I can't stop staring at the sad brown haired girl.

Victoria stood up and takes a hold of my arm. "Let's go do something fun"

"Like what?"

"Taco Bell" Alice joked.

As I laugh along with my girls, Bella looks up, staring directly at me. I don't break eye contact as Victoria leads me away. Just as I'm about to leave the cafeteria, I turn away from Bella and strut down my halls.


End file.
